It hurt's, Our love is gone
by yumiko0roth16
Summary: Renji Has lost his Memorie's during a fight, As the feelings for ichigo are forgotten, The strawberry is crushed and sits at his mothers typewriter, Telling you the story of what happend way back to the beginning, The day at the beach! 3


Here i Ichigo Kurosaki am thinking about the squad 6 lieutenent Renji Abarai before he lost his memories, it feels...so far back to when i first fell in love with him and now he had lost his memories all he remembers about me is back befor we started to act on our feelings...back to when we we're just mates, so here i am at Mum's old Typewriter, writing about our story and how it took a turn for the worst when he lost his memories back in the battle with azien...So here i go writing about our love.

It was the start of summer and we we're going to the beach just me, Orhime, Rukia, Uryu, Chad, Yoruichi and Renji, I never expected that today i would fall in love the Redhead Lieutent, But i just did'nt know that yet.

Me, Uryu, Chad and Renji went in to the changing rooms at the top of the beach, Uryu and Chad were done and both out by the time i got out of the changing room's but Renji was still in one of the cubical's, No one else was in the room just Renji and me.

"Hey Ichigo can you put my clothes in the locker for me" Renji called from inside the cubical, "Ok sure" I Said, He handed me his clothes and then his boxers, i started to blush as i put them in the locker and then closed it, just as i turned around Renji came out of the cubical, That was the moment when my face went as red as Renji's hair, He was so...Hot.

His long red hair was down and i could see all his tatoos on his back and chest, he must have worked out a lot as he a had a perfectly formed six pack, "Uh Ichigo are you all right your all red, are you ill or something because if you are you should'nt be out, Captians always tell's us to stay inside when we are ill, you dont want anyone else to catch it too do you" Renji told me,

"Im fine it's just the sun it's too hot in here" I Told him, at least i would'nt be Embaressed when we're with everyone else...It's just when we're alone i thought.

As we arived at the beach Orhime went straight to the sea running with her arms in the air laughing at the top of her lungs but then when she reached the water she ran back to the sand screeming that it was cold, All of us of just laughed,

"Ha i bet you could'nt stay in the water too Ichigo your too much of a girl" Renji laughed a little as he teased me, "Oh yeah i bet i can" I Teased back, "Then how about we start a comaption who ever can stay in there the longest win's?" Yoruichi Said to us.

So we all went in to the water execpt Yoruichi who was the judge, First out was Orhime, then Rukia followed by Uryu, "Ha im going to win Kurosaki" Renji Laughed in my face, "Oh yeah we're see about that what if i win" I Said, "Good Luck" Renji Mocked, after about 5 min's Renji and i were both shivering, "Ha gonna give up Renji" I Asked laughing very evil like, "No chance there pal" Renji Replied, we both we're trying to hold back the clattering of our teeth where it was too cold, But after about 20 seconds more we both ran out screeming, "I win" I Shouted at Yoruichi, "No i do" Renji Shouted, "You wanna Bet" I Shouted in Renji's Face, "Tell him i win" I Shouted in Yoruichi's Face,

"Nope none of you win, Chad does" Yoruichi Annoused, "What" Renji and i Both Cried out as we both turned around and looked in to the sea where chad was standing next to a rock with a bird sitting on one of his fingers, "Arrr no fair, we did good pal" Renji told me Upset he was defeated, "Yeah mate, we did" I Told Renji upset in defeat as well as we both shook hand's slummbing down on to our nee's, "Come you guys Come have the picnic with us" Orhime called over to us, "Yeah your missing out guys" Rukia Called, So Me and Renji, Yoruichi and Chad came over to Rukia, Orhime and Uyru.

The rest of the day went by quick, with me looking at Renji every now and again, As we all headed back to our home's in all diffrent dirrections, With Rukia going to stay with Orhime, Renji asked if it was ok to stay at my house since he had Enothe at Udahada's shop.

"Sure i told him" as we walked down the road to my house Renji commented on all my action's today "So Ichigo why were you stairing at me all day Eh?, Did i have something on me like a cut or something Cas if i did it would of been nice of you to have told me" Renji Commented Sighing afterwards, "Oh...Um...I Was...Wondering why you grew your hair so long" I Said as an Ecsue then realised it sounded stupid so i slapped my forhead with the parm of my hand, "Uh i dunno i just do,Its always been like this since i was a child, ask Rukia...why does it look bad" Renji Asked, I thought this was a good time to comment on something really nice about him, since he asked me, "Noo it does'nt it...look's very nice and cool...Many people would wanna go out with you...Many...Girl's" I Said, that last part would be what he wanted, lots of girls...Not boy's of course, "Ha girl's, naaaaa even thou girl's are hot and sexy...I dont have a crush on any and i dont think i could go out with any from the soul society there just to strict and i could'nt go out with any here because im in the soul society always busy...soooo i guess im single pal" Renji told me sighing out and then laughing, i was about to say something but we just arvied at the house and Yuzu opened the door and asked so many questions about how was the beach? and did i have fun?, so i answerd all the questions and went upstairs telling Renji i was going for a shower and could he just wait for a while in my room.


End file.
